


Наши фантазии

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), ktj



Series: Спецквест [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Вот как надо встречать парня из командировки.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Наши фантазии

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: кружевное женское бельё

– Драко, во что ты, чёрт возьми, вырядился?

– Ну разве я не великолепен?

С этим не поспоришь. Поттеру пришлось признать, что Драко и впрямь выглядел великолепно – нежно-голубой цвет, изящное кружево, ничего не скрывающая лёгкая прозрачность ткани – бельё идеально подходило Малфою, подчёркивая аристократическую бледность его кожи.

Он покрутился вокруг, демонстрируя себя во всей красе. Тонкая ниточка стрингов исчезала между упругих половинок его восхитительного зада. Головка призывно выглядывала из-за резинки, край которой слегка впивался в плоть, заставляя Драко едва заметно ёрзать.

Гарри сбросил дорожную сумку с плеча прямо себе под ноги и, переступив её, поспешил к Драко, который тотчас обнял его за шею, зарываясь в чуть влажные от пота взъерошенные волосы. Впившись в желанные губы поцелуем, он приласкал натянутую впереди ткань, провёл большим пальцем по пульсирующей головке, вырывая изо рта Драко нетерпеливый вздох. Невозможно было отвести взгляд от его гладкого, подрагивающего в предвкушении тела.

Малфой надавил ему на плечи, усаживая в кресло, и оседлал колени. Огладив покрытые щетиной щеки своего уставшего после командировки парня, Малфой снял с него очки, привычно стирая оставшийся от них на переносице след. Скользнул кончиками пальцев по бровям, прикрытым векам, пробежался по пухлым приоткрытым губам Гарри.

– Ты хочешь…?

Вместо ответа Драко просто расстегнул его брюки, высвобождая член и, уверено обхватив ладонью, сделал несколько сильных движений по стволу.

Поттер резко притянул его ближе, отчаянно впившись пальцами в мягкие ягодицы, вплавляя в себя, притираясь. Он чуть отвёл в сторону мешающую ткань и ввёл сразу два пальца в подрагивающую подготовленную дырочку. Драко застонал и запрокинул голову, порывисто насаживаясь. Получив доступ к мраморной коже, Поттер впился поцелуем в подставленную шею, прикусывая и расцвечивая ее ярко-алыми засосами.

Драко тихо выругался, когда пальцы в его заднице сменились твёрдо-каменным членом. Стенки ануса растянулись до предела, член Поттера без устали таранил его, заставляя Драко чувствовать себя на грани удовольствия и боли. Смазка с пошлым хлюпаньем вытекала при каждом движении, звонкие шлепки плоти о плоть раззадоривали. Оба глухо стонали, ни на миг не отпуская, сцепившись словно в схватке, дыша друг другом, торопясь без слов признаться, насколько скучали.

Пока они трахались, глаза Гарри были словно прикованы к мокрому пятну на едва прикрывающих член кружевных трусиках Драко. В последний раз насадив на себя тугую задницу, он обильно излился внутрь, но не спешил прекращать движений, желая продлить удовольствие.

Несколько минут спустя Драко последовал за ним, содрогаясь от накатившего оргазма, даже не прикоснувшись к себе. Гарри протянул руку, обхватывая теплый обмякающий член, выдаивая до последней капли и размазывая липкую сперму по испорченному окончательно белью. Драко уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и замер, загнанно дыша.

– Не думал, что тебя так заведёт.

– Я готов воплощать любые твои фантазии.

– Это была твоя.

Гарри с неподдельным интересом уставился на Драко.

– В смысле?

– Не думаешь же ты, что я мог это купить? Я нашел их в шкафу и подумал… Поттер?

От подавляемого смеха Гарри чуть не задохнулся.

– В той спальне раньше ночевала Гермиона и, возможно, она забыла в шкафу что-то из вещей…

Все эмоции были «написаны» на лице Малфоя.

На лице Малфоя отразился целый спектр испытываемых эмоций – непонимание, удивление и, наконец, возмущение.

– Подожди. Хочешь сказать, что на мне… исподнее Грейнджер? О боже, меня сейчас стошнит!


End file.
